


Flirtations

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For a friend.A cop and the woman staring at her.





	Flirtations

“Nice ass...”

A pause, during which Rose considered turning around and cuffing the individual behind her. Then...

“Seems perfectly slappable...”

That was enough, Rose turned, her eyes flashing even as she moved closer, eyeing up the other girl. The girl was smirking, clearly unembarrassed. Rose continued to stare in silence, then, making her choice, pulled a card and pen from her pocket, scribbling her personal number on the back of the card and letting it fall into the girl’s lap.

“Call me later and we’ll see who gets slapped...”

Her smile was light and teasing even as she moved away, knowing the girl would be still staring at her ass.


End file.
